


Evening Glory

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Jiyong’s type of thing. He’s never done anything like this before. He certainly isn’t the type of guy to be currently on his knees, crouching at a glory hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Canon compliant, slight dubcon, drink and drug use, trace mentions of previous potential abuse.</p>
<p>There were so many people at the Phiaton x Teddy launch party back in November 2015, so this is what I imagine went on behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Glory

This is not Jiyong’s type of thing. He’s never done anything like this before. He certainly isn’t the type of guy to be currently on his knees, crouching at a glory hole. But fuck it, he is way past drunk and he’s taken one of those cute little smiley face ecstasy tablets that Xin had been offering around – “ _To match your tattoo_ ” Xin had mumbled through his mask, as he pressed the pill into Jiyong’s palm.  

After all of the formalities of the Phiaton x Teddy launch party had been cleared, the drinks really started flowing. Before he knew it, Jiyong had followed the crowd to a club that Kush had suggested. That had been the first mistake. Nobody should ever go with anything Kush suggests.

So here he is, on his knees in the bathroom of a really strange club. He is quite drunk and really fucking high and feels lighter than he has done in a long time. He feels like plain old Kwon Jiyong, not G-Dragon – excited and ready to take on anything. So when he notices the cock slipping through the hole in the wall of his cubicle, his first reaction certainly isn’t to scream; quite the opposite actually.

The dick is just hanging there. It’s thick and slightly flushed, already half-hard when it slips through the opening in the wall. Right now, it is the most gorgeous thing that Jiyong has ever seen and he has seen a fair share of dick over the years. Its shaft is pale before descending into a dusky pink hue towards the tip, which was uncircumcised. As if by some magnetic force Jiyong draws closer on his knees, face just centimetres away from this beautiful dick. He allows himself a contented sigh, which in turn breathes hot air right onto the head of the dick in front of him. Immediately he sees it tense, thickening to full hardness very quickly. Jiyong swallows the saliva gathering in his mouth as he watches a drop of precum gather at the tip. The bead of liquid slowly gets larger and larger until gravity takes over and the pearl drips from the head, falling to the floor in the space between Jiyong’s spread legs. It also breaks the last of Jiyong’s restraint and he falls forward, palms placed on his thighs and drags his tongue across the tip, finally tasting the salty fluid that is gathered there.

The guy on the other side of the wall has been completely silent so far, but with the feel of Jiyong’s tongue pressing against his slit he lets out a low hiss. In his current state of mind, that hiss sounds better to Jiyong than a freshly composed song so he opens his mouth to greedily suck the head of the guy’s cock into his mouth. Above him, Jiyong hears scratching on the wall that separates them. Probably the guy has his hands against the metal of the cubical wall. ‘ _This won’t take long’_ Jiyong thinks.

Jiyong lets himself slide deeper onto the guy’s cock. It fills his mouth, pressing at the back of his throat insistently. Jiyong lost his gag reflex a long time ago – the curse of being YG’s darling – so he slackens his jaw and allows the dick to push into his throat. He hears the guy grunt and shuffling movements as the guy’s pelvis seems to press flush against the connecting wall. The stranger’s hips stutter, fucking his cock as deep as he can into Jiyong’s mouth. The guy’s dick is thick enough that it’s a bit of a strain to swallow him down, but Jiyong is nothing if not a perfectionist so tolerates the oppressive sensation of his airway being cut off. Jiyong makes it to the count of 23 in his head before he has to pull away. The stranger’s dick is completely flushed now, almost red. Jiyong dips his head to press sloppy, open-mouthed kissed to the vein on the underside. He gets a quiet groan for his efforts.

 Jiyong is hard himself at this point, but he ignores the erection threatening to bust through his trousers. Tonight, he just wants to spread the love, make someone else feel good. He rests his forehead right above the hole in the wall, steadies his arm on the surrounding wall and feeds the cock back into his mouth. He keeps his mouth wide and pliant, hoping that the guy will get the message.

This guy is really quiet, but he sure is a quick learner. He fucks into Jiyong’s mouth at his own leisure, chopping and changing the pace whenever he feels so inclined. Jiyong is literally just holding on for the ride at this point – the drink and drugs in his system making him feel completely blissed out. He feels a connection with this guy, which is strange having only been acquainted with the guy’s dick. Would they get on if they had met under different circumstances? So many thoughts whizzed in and out of Jiyong’s head, he almost forgets about the task at hand. It is only after a particularly hard thrust against his windpipe brings him back to the present.

Jiyong hears a soft tapping on the wall, which he somehow understands as the stranger’s signal that he is about to come. That makes Jiyong smile – mentally of course – how considerate this stranger is for giving him a warning sign. Jiyong’s head is swimming at this point, but he still has the sense to seal his lips around the guy’s cock before he shoots his load. Jiyong’s tongue is covered with thick jets of salty cum and he lets them slide down his throat. He wouldn’t want to make a mess of this carefully crafted outfit, so he swallows everything that the guy gives him. He continues to suckle until the guy pulls away, another hiss escaping at the overstimulation. Jiyong plucks a piece of toilet paper from the roll to dab at any stray traces at the corners of his mouth and his swollen lips, then winces as he gets to his feet. He brushes at the knees of his trousers, rearranges said trousers around the crotch area and unlocks the cubicle door before stepping out.

As he is standing at the sink washing his hands, the door to the stall next to his creaks open and Jiyong meets eyes with none other than Zion-T in the reflection of the mirror. They have been seeing a lot of each other over the summer with filming Infinite Challenge. The younger man’s face is hidden by his signature sunglasses and his grey polo neck slightly covers his plush lips. His usually immaculate blonde hair is a mess.  Still, Jiyong can see the high colour to his cheeks and the rapidly blinking eyes through the lens of the dark glasses. Through his own addled state of mind, Jiyong watches as Haesol stumbles towards the sinks, adjusting his trousers as he moves.

“GD-sshi” Haesol slurs. “When did you get here?”

“Just now” Jiyong didn’t realise how gravelly his voice had become. Though a rough throat-fucking will do that to you.  “I need to take a leak”

“Ahh, well. Have fun in there” Haesol runs his hands under the faucet, splashing water everywhere before bumbling his way back out towards the club’s main room.

Jiyong raises his head and squints at himself in the bright mirror. Even through the fog in his brain, he knows it is probably for the best that he never mentions this to anyone. Not even Youngbae.

Though, he would have never guessed that Zion T had such a beautiful cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Haesol is Zion T's birthname.


End file.
